You're Mine
by NileyOvergron
Summary: "I might not know who my soul mate is yet but I know exactly who yours is." he looked at her and she looked down. "He wouldn't want me. I'm terrible at having a relationship that involves any level of honesty. And he knows that, I've hurt him in the past and I'm sure he has moved on." she told him "You'll only know for sure if you talk to him and tell him how you feel." FABREVANS


**A/N: **So I have no imagination what so ever but I really wanted to write my version of the 100 episode. I used a lot of the original dialogue but changed the storyline especially the Quick storyline and turned it into a Fabrevans storyline so please don't kill me! I'm thinking of re-doing the rest of the season like turn the Samcedes to Fabrevans but I would like to have your opinion on it so what do you think? Should I do that? Please give me your feedback

Quinn Fabray walked through the doors of the place she swore she would be never step foot in again… the William McKinley High School. This place held so many good and bad memories for her. The only reason she was now back was because Sue Sylvester was finally able to end the Glee club, the club that was there for Quinn when no else was.

In the 3 years she had been in that club she felt like she was finally more than the head cheerleader, she felt like she was someone who mattered to people, those people were her family and that room was more of a house than her own had been and now it's time to say goodbye to the choir room.

She hasn't talked to any of the Glee club members since last Valentine's Day when she ended the night in Santana's room. She had wanted to come back for Finn's memorial week but the pain was too much so she decided to skip it and grieve alone.

As she walked down the hall of the school she once owned, Quinn found herself feeling a bit of nostalgia. Walking into the choir room, she smiled big when she saw her friends.

"QUINN!" Kurt Hummel screamed, hugging the blonde. The rest of the Glee club ran and joined the hug.

"Hey everyone!" she said when they pulled away.

"Where have you been?" Tina Cohen-Chang asked her.

"Mostly Yale, I went to Europe for a few months and now I'm back."

"Well we've missed you, Q!" Mercedes Jones told her.

"I've missed you all too."

Quinn hugged Rachel, "How are you?"

The brunette shrugged, "Good, I'm in a good place in my life, all of my dreams are coming true but it still feels like something's missing and I know that I can't get it back. Being here in this room, it's harder than I thought would be but I'm getting there." She smiled a little.

"I'm proud of you, Rachel." The blonde told her former enemy and walked away to find a seat.

The only seat available was next to Sam Evans, her ex-boyfriend. She smiled at him before sitting down and he smiled back.

Will Schuester walked inside the choir room and wrote "100" on the white board.

"100 lessons" Will said before being interrupted by Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Hey, can I get Finn's plaque when we clear this place out?" Puck asked the old teacher.

"The plaque stays here. Lillian and Finn belong here, at McKinley." Will told the group and sighed, "It means so much to me that so many of you came back on such a short notice to celebrate the past few years. To sit in this room one last time and sing. Your assignment is to sing one of the songs we sang in here but reinvent it in some way. Way back in the old days when I started the Glee club, I would give an assignment and then I would give a little demonstration of what I was looking for," the whole group cheered.

"See, you all cheer now but just wait until he starts rapping," Santana said.

Will laughed, "Okay no hip hop today, Santana. However, I have asked a very special person to come join me and it seemed appropriate since her contribution helped save the glee club or at least the auditorium, way back when…" the whole club looked at each other with big smiles on their faces, Sam winked at Quinn and the girl smiled at him, "please welcome, all the way from Broadway… Miss April Rhodes!" Mr. Schue introduced.

"Hey y'all!" April Rhodes said when she walked into the choir room. Everyone got up and started clapping.

"So Mr. Moneybag says to me, 'April Rhodes you sing like an angel and make love like a tiger but I'm afraid I've got to set you lose' so you know what he did? He bought me an island! That's right; I won my own private island in the Caribbean called Santa April Rodeo." April told the group when they all gather around the piano.

"Why are we all holding plastic champagne flutes?" Artie asked confused.

"Cause we are about to pop the court with some bubbly but don't worry this espumante is a virgin probably like you will be for a long time." April said point at Unique and laughed "Anyway, Will and I want you raise your glass to celebrate the glee club by singing, hands down the best song New Directions ever did."

"Wait a second, the New Directions never sang Raise You Glass, the Warblers did that." Blaine stated.

"I was wondering why it didn't annoy me everytime I heard it in my head," April said and turned to Blaine, "I always had a soft spot in my heart for you prep school boys… hit it boys!"

The band started playing Raise Your Glass and everyone started dancing to it while April and Will sang.

Sam was walking down the hall on the way to his locker when he saw Quinn Fabray walking on the opposite direction towards him and the two locked eyes when she reached him.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey. So, huh, you are looking good."

She smiled, "Thanks, you look really handsome. You've got this new found confidence about you." Sam smiled and she continued, "So, huh, do you know what song you're gonna sing for the Glee club?"

"I'm not sure maybe we could go to Breadstix and talk about it?" he asked.

Suddenly Quinn squirmed "Ah! You know that's my tickle spot." She said looking at the guy who had appeared next to her, "Hi"

"Hi" the guy kissed her and Sam frowned, "Well I got bored sitting at the hotel."

"Who's this?" Sam asked interrupting the other guy.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend Biff McIntosh." Quinn introduced them.

"Like the apple?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, exactly like it. My family planted the first McIntosh apple in Pennsylvania" Biff said.

"This is my very old, dear, dear friend Sam Evans."

"Hmmm. You have strangely huge lips." said Biff looking at Sam.

"She never told you about me? How long have you been going out?" Sam asked covering his mouth.

"About 3 months." Quinn replied nodding her head.

"Quinn doesn't really like to talk about her past which is why I insisted on coming back to see it for myself as boring as you said it might be. I said 'if you want to meet mother I have to really get to know you first'." Biff told him.

"Wait, you call your mother, mother?" the blonde asked glancing at Quinn.

"I need to show Biff around." Quinn said grabbing Biff's hand, "Thank you so much, it's been great talking to you Sam."

"Yeah, it's good to meet you and nice hair it looks a little gay though." Biff said before walking away.

Sam didn't know what had just happened, just that Quinn hadn't told her boyfriend about her past and that he hated that cocky bastard.

Quinn was in the bathroom doing her make-up when Santana and Brittany walked in holding clothes in their hands.

"Here, get dressed!" Santana told her giving her the clothes she was carrying.

Quinn looked at it and then at them confused, "What is this?"

"Your old cheerios uniform, we are going to use it for our Glee song!" Santana told her.

"What? What song?"

"San had this awesome idea of reuniting this threesome called The Unholy Trinity and I agreed so we are wearing our cheerios uniforms and singing Toxic." Brittany told Quinn.

Quinn smiled and went inside the cubicle to get dressed. When she was finished they walked into the choir room and started singing Toxic which got everyone, special Sam who couldn't take his eyes off Quinn, excited except Biff who spent the entire time texting.

When they finished everyone cheered, "That is what I'm talking about, kiddos. What'd you think, Mr. Preppy McDimble Butt?" April asked Biff.

"Oh. I thought it was, um. Very energetic." He said.

"Dude, you were texting the whole time." Mike told him.

"You know he's very busy. He's, huh, president of a secret society and also captain of the water polo team." Quinn said defending her new boyfriend, when the bell rang she ran into his arms and they both left the choir room.

Sam looked at them and rolled his eyes before joining Puck and Mike.

Later that night, Quinn was at home getting ready for dinner at Breadstix with Biff when she got a glimpse of a box under her bed, grabbing it she sat on her bed and opened the box. It was her memory box from high school. There were pictures of her with Beth, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany and even Rachel. There were pictures of her graduation and of Glee club winning Nationals and then her eyes caught a glimpse of a little white box. She knew what that box contained, inside it was the promise ring Sam gave her all those years ago. Quinn took the ring of the box and put it in her finger and smiled sadly.

"Quinnie, Biff is here!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" she said putting everything back inside the box and putting it back under bed. She grabbed her purse and left her room.

"Hey babe" Biff said kissing her.

"Hey"

The two said goodbye to her mom and left to Breadstix.

"I never really noticed because I haven't spent that much time around them but poor people are generally less attractive than rich ones." Biff told her when they were sitting at the table, chuckling.

"It means so much to me that you came back here. You know, it makes us feel so much more real." Quinn said.

"Yeah well we are very real. I love you, Quinn. I wanna really get to know you."

"What do you want know? I could tell you so many things like that time that I…" she said before Biff looked behind and interrupted her.

"Hey guys! Come here, yeah you. C'mon" Biff said when he saw Sam, Artie, Santana and Mike.

"Hey guys!" Sam said sitting next to Quinn while Santana sat next to Biff and Mike next to her.

"Hi, Santana Lopez." Santana said shaking Biff's hand, "Word on the street is that you're old money. I'm a lesbian but totally into that." Biff chuckled while Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer" Mike introduced himself.

"And I'm Artie Abrams. I might look like a dweeb in a wheel chair but my girlfriend is a cheerleader." Artie said shaking Biff's hand while Quinn smiled at her friend.

"So what about Quinn? How would you describe her in one sentence?" the rich guy asked.

"She's constantly surprising you like one year she showed up to school in the fall and decided she wanted to be a shank." Mike said.

Santana nodded, "She dyed her hair pink; she got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo and then lit a purple piano on fire." Quinn started laughing.

"Hold on one second, a piano?" Biff asked.

Quinn turned his face to her, "They are messing with you. Honey I forgot my purse in the car and I really need my lipstick and some lady things…" she whispered to him.

"Oh, absolutely. I'll go get it for you sweetheart. No worries." Biff left the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked her noticing a familiar ring in her ring finger and smiled a little.

She looked at him, "I'm trying to present myself in a particular way. Biff's family is Philadelphia main line society and if I get in with that than my life is set."

"How you cover up the tattoo, you know? With magic?" Santana asked.

"I pay my roommate to apply three coats of cover up make-up to my lower back before I see him." She admitted.

"Does he know about us? About Puck and Beth?" Sam asked her.

"I'll tell him everything when I'm ready."

Sam looked at her and shook his head, "I'm gonna go. Suddenly my appetite is all gone. I'll talk to you guys later. Oh and Quinn," she looked at him, "nice ring!" he said leaving the table.

Quinn looked at her hand and saw that she forgot to take Sam's ring off and sighed sadly.

As Sam as leaving the restaurant, Biff was walking in.

"Leaving already, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling great." He said walking to his car and driving away.

The next day at the choir room, Sam sat on the front seat and when Quinn walked in she looked at him and went to sit in the back next to Santana.

"Alright everybody, I wish I could say that this week isn't about competing against each other but time for one last diva-off! And apparently the only one we could sing in a diva-off is Defying Gravity." Mr. Schue said when he walked in.

"Wait, so we have to listen to Kurt shred that note again?" Santana asked in her normal bitch attitude.

"For the millionth time, I did it on purpose!" Kurt told Santana which looked at Quinn.

"And after we are done singing the song, there will be a secret ballot where you guys can finally answer the age old question… Who is the true star of the Glee club? Me or Mercedes." Rachel explained to the group.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes took time singing Defying Gravity.

"That song should be on Broadway" April told Will when they finished singing.

"Okay, let's stop playing around. It's time to vote!" Mercedes said.

"Actually let's just take a bit and just enjoy how amazing those performances were. We'll sleep on it and vote tomorrow but today, right now you are all winners." Mr. Schue told the Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes.

After what happened at Breadstix with Quinn and her new boyfriend, Sam had went home and got an idea of which song to sing for the glee club so now he was in the astronomy room practicing when Blaine walked in.

"Hey. Watcha doing, Sam?"

"Just practicing for the song I'm gonna sing at glee."

"Oh." Blaine said sitting down next to his best friend, "Which song did you chose?"

"That's a surprise."

The former warbler nodded, "So Santana told me what happened last night with Quinn and her boyfriend, are you okay?"

Sam shrugged, "I just can't understand why she didn't tell him anything about her past."

"She went through so much in high school, Sam. It's normal she doesn't wanna tell him everything."

"But that's the thing Blaine! She didn't tell him anything except that she was a cheerleader and was in glee club! Why start a relationship based on lies?"

"That's something you have to ask Quinn." Blaine said.

"She was wearing the ring, did you know?" Sam whispered after a moment of silence.

"What ring?" Blaine asked confused.

"The ring I gave her."

"Wait. You gave her a ring? "

Sam nodded, "yeah. Back when we were dating I went all romantic and gave her a promise ring and told her I loved her. She freaked out and didn't accept it at first but then I got into a fight with Karofsky and after the Hudson-Hummel wedding, she broke into my locker and got the ring. After that she wore it all time until we broke up. I never saw it anymore but I didn't think she still had it much less wore it."

"And how do you feel about that? More importantly, how do you feel about her?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, Blaine. Quinn was my first real kiss, my first girlfriend, my first heartbreak and my first love. Seeing her again it makes me feel different. I had tons of girlfriends after her but I don't feel anything for them just her."

"Well Sam, you know what they say. You never forget your first love." Blaine said getting up and leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

"Okay guys, we are having our secret ballot at the end of class but before we get to that Sam as asked to do a number." Mr. Schue said.

Sam looked at Quinn before getting up, "Actually Mr. Schue, I was hoping for this number that we could move…" Sam started saying before Santana interrupted him.

"Hold up, hold up, Trouty Mouth. I'm gonna let you finish but first I would like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this glee club and making everyone sit through what is basically an intervention. Mr. Schue, you said that we could re-do some of our favorite numbers, right? Then I wanna do a dance duet with Brittany."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Hit it!" Santana said and she and Brittany sang Valerie. During the song the whole group started dancing and from the other side of the room, Sam glanced at Quinn.

"See this is who you are. This is what happens when you don't think about it." Santana told Brittany when they ended the song.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to follow that number but if you are still up for it Sam." Mr. Schue said.

"Well, you know what for my number I think we should move to the auditorium." He said and the whole group went to the auditorium. They all sat in a circle with Sam in one end and Quinn in the other.

Sam grabbed his guitar and started to play Lucky which was the first song he and Quinn ever sang together. Through the song, he looked at her in the eyes and she started crying.

"I guess, I can still saw your heart." Sam said to her when the rest of the club left the auditorium leaving the two alone.

Quinn nodded, sniffing "I loved the song. But I'm not crying for you, I'm crying because that song bought me so many memories that until now I had forgotten and in a couple years I'll forget about all of this."

"That's why you gotta keep holding on to your past. Not be ashamed of it." He told her.

"I rather look forward."

"We all love you for who you are."

Quinn looked at him, "And I'm in love with Biff." she said leaving him alone in the auditorium.

After what happened in the auditorium the day before, Quinn walked into the choir room and sat once again next to Sam, however this time neither of them acknowledged one another.

"Alright everybody, no more drama. Time to vote for either Rachel or Mercedes." Mr. Schue announced.

"Excuse me, Schuester. Before we cast another pointless vote in a meaningless contest that has absolutely no practical ramifications what so ever, I would like to say some words about my good friend Rachel Berry." Santana said which made Rachel feel happy. "Rachel Berry is the most horrible human being on the planet."

"What?" Rachel screamed.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue said.

"You have sold half the people in this room down the river more times that I can count so that you could get a solo. You're the lead in a musical and I'm pretty sure that you don't know the names of the other half of the people." the Latina continued.

"That's not true!"

"Alright, what is his name?" Santana asked pointing at Ryder.

"Rick." Rachel said.

"Ryder" he mouthed.

"Exactly, thank you. See you've all met Rachel okay but I live with her. Let me tell you what it's like to share a bathroom with this stubby undergrown little cretin. Someone in that apartment shaves their face and leave their stubble in the sink and we all know it ain't Kurt so do the math."

"That's a lie!"

"You know what else is a lie? When you own Prom Queen."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. You didn't win, okay? Everybody just felt really bad for you and the two people that you hate most in this whole world, Quinn and I, stuffed the ballot box so that you would win." Quinn sighed and shook her head at her friends harsh words.

"You're so cruel, Santana." Rachel said almost crying, "I mean, you're only doing this to me because I'm the lead of Funny Girl and you are just the lowly understudy. You wanna make me feel bad because I'm better than you and you're an awful person." She walked out of the choir room.

"Oh! I feel so much better. Let's vote." Santana said, sitting back down.

Rachel was crying in the bathroom when Quinn found her.

"You okay?" Quinn asked her softly.

Rachel looked at her, "Is it true? Did you guys stuffed the ballot because you felt bad for me?"

The blonde sighed, "We stuffed the ballot box but it wasn't because we felt bad for you. We thought that you deserved it more than who actually won."

"And who was that? Who won Prom Queen?"

Quinn sighed, "I did. I had finally won Prom Queen, the title that I had done everything to get. I mean I cheated on the best boy I ever had and loved and I ruined your relationship with Finn just so I could have a crown in my head and be the most popular girl in school because I thought that was the only thing I needed to make me feel whole again after losing Beth but there I was, in a wheelchair and voted prom queen and it just didn't feel right." She looked at her former enemy, "so Santana and I decided to make you prom queen because out of all of us, you were the one who deserved it more. I didn't do it because I felt bad for you, why should I? You had everything in senior year. You were engaged to the quarterback, you fought for your dreams and you had awesome friends and me? I had nothing, I was in a wheelchair, without my daughter, I was single and had to watch the boy I loved being happy with someone else and most of all I was alone. So if someone should have been pitied it was me, not you Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and wiped her tears, "That's not true, Quinn. Even when you were at your lowest you still had us and you will always will. I still blame myself for your accident which I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. If I hadn't been texting you, you would have made it in one piece to the courthouse and I would have been married to Finn and he would still be here."

"Rachel, it's not your fault. I should have known better than to be looking at my phone while driving, I should have pulled over or just ignored your texts but I was stupid and didn't do any of it and Finn's death is definitely not your fault and don't ever think it is but let's just forget about this and enjoy our last week of glee club, ok?"

The brunette nodded and hugged the blonde girl, "Thank you, Quinn."

"You're welcome, Rachel. That's what friends are for."

Rachel laughed, "That's something I never thought I would hear from you."

Quinn laughed too, "I never thought I would say it but I'm glad I am because I love having you as a friend. I'm gonna go now, you coming?"

Rachel shook her head, "I think I wanna be alone for a little while longer."

Quinn nodded and after a quick hug, left the bathroom where she bumped into Mercedes and gave her friend a small smile.

Mercedes walked into the bathroom and looked at Rachel and they both started talking.

Quinn met Biff in the school parking lot and decided to be honest with him so she told him all about her high school years.

"What are you talking about? A tattoo?" Biff asked angry.

"It's not that bad. I mean it was…" Quinn tried to explain.

"On your lower back? Ryan Seacrest?" Biff interrupted her.

"I can get it removed."

"There's not a laser big enough. It's the size of Texas. You should've told me this, weeks ago."

"We're the 21st Century. That doesn't make sense."

"Is there a problem here?" Sam interrupted their argument. He was walking by and heard them so he decided to come see if everything was ok.

"Sam, go away okay? We're…" Quinn stopped Sam.

"Was she always this big of a liar?" Biff asked looking at Sam who was getting mad at the rich boy.

"I'm coming clean now." Quinn told him, "Doesn't that mean something?"

"A baby?" Biff asked, "I mean what happens if we got married and this kid shows up looking for money? Are you crazy? Was this the loser who knocked you up?"

Quinn sighed, "No, no. Sam isn't the father. Puck is. I'm looking for acceptance here, okay? This is how I love."

"That may be how you and your loser friends love, but where I come from, you carry your past with you. You are the worst kind of hypocrite. You walk around like you're some Snow frickin' White but you're really just a dirty little slutbag." Biff told her.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Quinn grabbed his nose and twisted it, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he flinched in pain.

Sam watched the whole scene with a proud smile in his lips, _that's my girl, _he thought.

"Let go of my nose! Ow, God, let go!" Quinn let go of Biff's nose and he cover it, "Am I bleeding?"

"Not yet!" Sam pushed him against the school bus and punched him.

"You're hurting him! Stop!" Quinn pleaded.

"Kind of the point!" he told her, keeping fighting with Biff.

"Knock it off!" Quinn tried to stop them, "Stop!"

Sam pushed him against the garbage can and with one punch threw him inside.

Quinn ran to them, "Help me get him out of here."

"Do you have any idea how much better you are than this guy?" Sam asked her, "Look, you can crawl into the trash and help him out, or you can come be with your real friends in the choir room. I'll be waiting." he told her before walking away leaving Quinn alone with Biff.

When the bell rang, Sam walked into the choir room and shook his head disappointed that Quinn wasn't there.

"All right, everybody. It's time to get this voting nonsense out of the way so that we can continue on with what you all came here for: the music." Mr. Schue announced while April handed them the voting ballots.

"Y'all can use your left hand for anonymity." April told the group.

"But I'm left-handed." Ryder told her.

"Then use a foot."

"Okay." He nodded.

Everyone started writing their votes with Ryder following April's advice and writing with his foot making Unique look at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, who you putting on?" he asked Jake who was next to him.

"Well, I'm torn. One is black and one is Jewish." Jake told him.

When they all finished, Will and April got their votes. "Okay that's everybody." Will said.

In that moment, Rachel and Mercedes walked in, "So, um, sorry about that outburst earlier." Rachel told them which made Santana roll her eyes, "Mercedes and I have been talking."

"And we both realize that asking you guys to vote for who's more talented is just, it's completely ridiculous, unproductive and narcissistic." Mercedes said, "I mean, how could we ask you guys to choose between two beautiful queen divas?"

"Well, funny enough, they did vote, and they did choose. And guess what. You're both equally talented in their eyes. And mine." Will told the two women.

Rachel laughed and hugged Mercedes while everyone clapped.

"Excuse me, excuse me." April said when Rachel and Mercedes sat down, "I'd like to apologize. It's not the first time I've raised someone's hopes and then left them on the rocky shores of disappointment and regret." She said looking at Will.

"April? We just wanna spend the rest of the week singing in peace." He told her.

"But what I did do was use the last few hours of my NetJets account to bring in someone whose infections happiness surely will make the next few days that much brighter. Ladies and gentlemen…" April pointed to the door where Holly Holliday walked in which made everyone cheer.

"Hola clase" Holly said to them group.

"How do you guys know each other?" Will asked them.

"There's a whole Facebook page of people who were guests on the Glee club." Holly told him.

Will laughed, "Holly…" he hugged her "This is amazing. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been everywhere." She told him, "But when I heard the Glee club was ending, I hopped on that first flight out of Mexico and came to pay my respects."

"Uh, Holly, you know we're singing our favorite Glee Club songs we've already sang before." Rachel told her excited.

"That's a terrible idea!" Holly exclaimed, "Listen that might be fine for you nerds, but when Holly Holliday is in town, this hot bitch is not looking in the review mirror, she's looking forward." She looked at the band, "Hit it!"

The band started playing and Holly, April, Will, Blaine and Mercedes started singing Happy.

Puck was in the boys' locker room looking at Finn's jersey when Quinn showed up and stood next to him.

"He forgave us for what we did, right?" he asked her.

She smiled a bit and nodded, "A long time ago. And we saved him. Rachel was his soul mate."

"Who's yours?" Puck asked, "Biff?"

"He's going back to Yale. Alone." Quinn told him.

Puck nodded, "Good. Sam told me what happened earlier. That guy is a jackass who doesn't deserve you, Q."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, "Well I think that after this week I'm gonna leave this place and never come back like I originally planned."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna blow this place, too. There's no reason for me to stay but you have one, Quinn. I might not know who my soul mate is yet but I know exactly who yours is." He looked at her and she looked down.

"He wouldn't want me. I'm terrible at having a relationship that involves any level of honesty. And he knows that, I've hurt him in the past and I'm sure he has moved on."

"You'll only know for sure if you talk to him and tell him how you feel."

Quinn looked down and said nothing.

"You deserve to happy Quinn and I know for sure that he'll make you happy so just fight for who you want." He told her before hugging her and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Sam was back in the astronomy room just playing a random song and thinking about Quinn.

"I've always loved this room." A voice that he recognized instantly said from behind him.

"Me too. This room holds so many good memories for me." He turned around and smiled at her, "I missed you in the choir room."

"Yeah well I got things to do. Someone threw my ex-boyfriend into the trash and I needed to help him out so he could leave town. Alone." Quinn told him.

"Whoever did that is a genius." He winked.

She laughed, "That was very Puckerman of you."

He shrugged, "That douche deserved it. So now that the week is almost over, will I ever see you again?"

Quinn looked at him, "Sam…"

"No, Quinn. I know you love Yale and you wanna forget this hell hole and the people who live here but I have to tell you this. I don't want to say goodbye to you, I need you in my life. You are my friend and I treasure that so please don't cut me out when you go back because I'm moving to New York and you are only like 3 hours away so we could meet up sometime and have dinner or lunch or something. You chose I'm not picky and I…"

"Sam…" she interrupted him, "Stop!"

He stopped talking and looked at her, "Sorry. You can talk now."

She chuckled, "I was just talking to Puck about Finn and how Rachel was his soul mate and then he asked me who my soul mate was."

"And what did you said?"

"Nothing, he then told me that he knew who it was and that I should go fight for him because I deserve to be happy."

Sam nodded, "Puck's a wise men. So are you going to fight for your soul mate?"

She smiled a little at him, "I already am," Quinn looked at him in the eyes, "I love you Sam. I always have and I probably always will and I know that you probably don't feel the same way and that what did to you when we were together was something you'll never forgive me for and I don't blame you for it because I don't forgive myself but I just wanted you to know how I feel before I left."

Sam looked at her without saying anything.

"So, that's it. I'm gonna now. Bye Sam." She looked at him one last time before leaving the room.

As Quinn was walking down the hallway, Sam went running after her and stopped for leaving the school. He grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"Stay," he told her looking into her eyes, "and I love you too."

Sam spinned her around, which made her giggle.

Mr. Schue had asked the original group to meet him in the auditorium so Quinn kissed Sam goodbye and went to meet her friends.

"I wanna show you guys something." Mr. Schue told them, "All of you that were together from the very beginning when the glee club was just a dream." They stopped in front of Finn and Lillian's plaques, "Their new and final resting places. For as long as McKinley's around, all the students who travel through this auditorium are gonna see these."

"And have absolutely no idea who they are." Artie said sadly.

"You know what? This is crazy. Because I could really give two poops about this place, but this is really getting to me." Santana told them.

"I know. Why is that?" Quinn asked with tears in her eyes.

"We were all raised by different parents. But we grew up together in the glee club. It's a part of all of us. Of course you're sad about it." Will explained to his former students.

"I don't know, Mr. Schue. With this and Finn, it's kind of hard to believe that anything lasts." Mike said.

"I don't have any more pep talks. I just have you guys. And the memory of the people on this wall. My friends. I mean, we share this special bond. We're the only ones in the world who know what this glee club meant to us. What it felt like to sing together. To be together. And what it feels like to say goodbye to it. I didn't come here to cheer you up. Just to thank you." Will Schuester closed his eyes and continued his speech with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes, "To thank you for going on this ride with me."

The whole group hugged their former mentor tightly.

"All right, come one." He said when they pulled away, "We've still got a few days until, uh, Sue shuts the lights out on the choir room, and so…let's make the most of them." They all left the auditorium.


End file.
